rp_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerberus
'Updated on 12/20/2015' 'Cerberus ' 'Found by: The Creator ' 'Testing Areas: ' 'Volcanic ' 'Name of Creature: Cerberus ' 'Species: Deamon Hound ' 'Magical Affinity: Earth, Fire ' 'Habitat: They guard the gates of Hades and other fiery places. ' 'Food: Meat, Sulfur, Charcoal ' 'Life Span: 25 years ' 'How it bears its young: live birth in a litter of 1-3 pups ' 'How long does the young stay with the parent: 8-10 weeks ' 'Suggested equipment ' 'Plenty of chew toys, fire resistant balls, Frisbees. You will need to have a leash, collar, food dishes, bed. One must beware of flames and gas so you might want a gas mask. Will need to have charcoal on a rare occasion. Burn muzzle, collar, leash, brush. ' 'An instrument must be learned in order to control the Cerberus. ' 'NOTES ' 'They are a one person animal and is very loyal to its master. Difficult to handle and must be left in the kennel when not with its owner. ' 'Cerberus is the guard dog of the gate to Hade's domain. Some say Cerberus is a hellhound. How exactly a litter of Cerebus pups came to be is uncertain. The Cerberus pets are three-headed snarling little beasties. They are also smaller than expected. Whatever the case is, Cerberus looks and behaves like the guard dog in mythology. ' 'Cerberus is much more surly and bloodthirsty than a Hellhound. Full grown Cerberus will only eat live meals and fresh kills. They are predators and only will follow one person. Training is extremely important if one wants friend's intact. Brute force may be needed to enforce commands if the Cerberus is not properly trained. ' 'Pup ' 'Puppies are born blind and deaf. During this 4 week period, the puppies learn how to find their way about using their keen hearing, sensitive touch and superior smell. They are fragile at this time and need a lot of milk to strengthen the bones. ' 'Once their eyes and ears are open, there is no stopping them from their playful antics. Their hides are thick which is necessary because their razor sharp teeth can rip a chunk out of your arm. The mother is a strict disciplinarian and keeps the pups in check. ' 'As the puppies grow into their huge paws, they will tend to be clumsy and uncoordinated which will endear them to your heart. ' 'It is imperative that they be trained to heed commands from their master absolutely. Once they get older, Cerberus become considerably less friendly to everyone around. As they grow, the cute growling and play bites can become much less adorable. One should always be wary of their jaws, but never forget their claws or fire breath. ' 'Adult ' 'Bloodthirst is strong in these creatures. If cerebrums are trained to not kill friends, make sure friends never show weakness or appear injured in its presence. Its keen nose will smell blood or sickness. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '